Cinema
by Frost Bravo
Summary: Tenmaoi y Tachiharu, pasen y lean, mal titulo esta vez


Frost: Hi everybody, les saluda Jesse Bravo, Frost, el loco del Tenmaoi como quieran llamarme, me tomo un tiempo para volver a hacer one-shots y principalmente lo único que sé hacer... Tenmaoi… hay que ser sinceros no sé hacer otra cosa, bueno más vale empezar, Inazuma Eleven Go no me pertenece pero me importa un carajo, Let's Start.

* * *

-Vamos admítelo-

-No sé de que hablas-

-Te gusta Aoi-

-Cállate-

-Pero te preocupas siempre por ella, más que al futbol-

-Que te calles Hikaru ¬/¬-

-Tenma y Aoi sentados bajo un árbol- cantaba Hikaru infantilmente -besand…- no pudo continuar porque Tenma le puso las manos en la boca.

-Hikaru quieres que te escuche toda la escuela- dijo Tenma rojo como un tomate.

-Significa que te gusta-

-…. Si me gusta Aoi ¬/¬-

-Ves que fácil es a admitirlo-

-Solo promete que no se lo dices a nadie-

-Claro que no se lo digo a nadie, promesa de corazón…-

*2.5 segundos después*

-¡A TENMA LE GUSTA AOI!-

-Hikaru sigo aquí ¬¬-

-Ah… nos vemos después- dijo Hikaru antes de salir corriendo.

-Estoy perdido-

*Mientras*

-Vamos Tachimukai, es solo decir "Haruna estoy muy enamorado de ti y quiero estar contigo" muy fácil- dijo Tachimukai sonrojado y sudando a mares -muy bien acá vamos-

-Tachi-kun- dijo Haruna mirando una foto de ella y Tachimukai ambos juntos antes del partido contra Argentina- porque no me declaro, bueno porque diría cualquier estupidez antes de decirle lo que siento- se respondió mentalmente hasta encontrarse con Tachimukai -hola Tachi…-

-Haruna estoy contagiado de ti y quiero lamerte el ombligo-

- … -

-…-

- ^^U -

-C-Como d-dijiste-

-^^UUU t-t-tengo d-dos entradas para el cine y preguntaba s-si q-quieres ir conmigo- dijo Tachimukai.

-S-si eh… c-c-claro-

*Mientras*

-Ya tengo todo listo- dijo Aoi saliendo del salón con una caja entre los brazos.

-Hola Aoi que haces- dijo Midori -oye que tienes ahí- señalando la caja que tenia Aoi-

-No es nada- respondió Aoi sonrojándose.

-A mi me suena como un regalo para alguien-

-Q-Q-Que no es nada-

-Oye mira que es eso- dijo Midori señalando a cualquier parte.

-Eh…- dijo Aoi mirando.

-Caíste- dijo Midori quitándole la caja.

-Oye devuélvemela- dijo Aoi sonrojándose más.

-Porque- dijo Midori levantando la caja, mientras Aoi daba saltos intentando alcanzarla -vamos es algo de suma importancia-

-No es tan solo que yo…-

-Son… chocolates… para Tenma yo creo-

-S-si-

-Vamos no están malo si se los das capaz que se te declare- dijo Midori comiendo algunos chocolates -además están deliciosos-

-Y como sabia que comerías algunos los cambie por una caja con comida de perro para que lo confundieras con chocolate-

-¡Mmmm… AH QUE ASCO!-

-Adiós Midori-san ojala te haya gustado los "chocolates"- se despidió Aoi.

-Hump… me las pagara… mmm… ah ya que sabe mejor que la comida de la cafetería- dijo Midori terminando de comer los "chocolates".

*Después de la escuela*

Aoi se encontraba en la entrada del instituto esperando a que todos se fueran para quedar a solas con Tenma -quizás… le guste alguien más… o quizás-

-Hola Aoi gracias por esperar- dijo Tenma, pero Aoi estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos que no respondió -eh… oye… Aoi-chan-.

-Tal vez yo no le importe-

-Oye Aoi-chan… tierra a Aoi-

-No yo puedo hacerlo… tengo que decirle que…-

-¡AOI-CHAN!-

-¡Ah!- grito Aoi dejando caer la caja de chocolates a lo que Tenma recoge la caja.

-Hola Aoi, lamento haberte gritado pero no contestabas-

-Hola Tenma-kun, sabias que las abejas sudan por los ojos-

-Eh…. no-

-Ah…. qué bien- dijo Aoi totalmente sonrojada y echando humo.

-Oye… esto es- dijo Tenma observando la caja.

-Bueno, eh… es para… umm…-

-Se lo darás a alguien-

-Pues… yo…-

-Toma ten- dijo Tenma entregándole la caja -A quien sea que le des esto… estoy seguro que puede considerarse un chico afortunado… o una chica-

-¡QU-QUE! ¡QUE CLASE DE CHICA CREES QUE SOY! ¡OBVIO QUE LE VOY A DAR ESTOS CHOCOLATES A UN CHICO!- grito Aoi -…. E-e-eh quise decir y-y-yo…-

-Oye Aoi quieres ir a ver… una película conmigo-

-B-b-bueno yo…-

-Vamos… llevamos mucho tiempo que te quiero- dijo Tenma - un momento dije que la quiero- pensó- te quiero como amigo… si eso bueno paso por ti a las ocho… nos vemos Aoi-chan- dijo Tenma dándole un beso en la mejilla a Aoi.

-N-N… Nos vemos Tenma-kun ^/^-

*Ya en la noche*

-Aki-nee voy a… un momento si le digo que voy con Aoi pensara que yo…-

-Vas a adonde Tenma-

-Vamos idiota piensa en algo inteligente- pensó Tenma -voy con Shinzuke a practicar futbol para los próximos partidos, vuelvo dentro de un rato- dijo Tenma - éxiiiiitooooooo… -pensó.

-Vas con Aoi al cine Tenmita- dijo Aki con una sonrisa picara.

-¡COMO LO SABES! O/O… digo de que hablas, no te entiendo-

-Tenma encontré las entradas en tu habitación cuando la limpiaba-

-Eh… que cosas no jaja- dijo Tenma riendo nerviosamente.

-Tenma, no será que te gusta A…-

-Aki-nee mira es el entrenador Endo-

-Endo-kun yo… eh oye aquí no hay nadie- dijo Aki buscando a Tenma pero el salió corriendo apenas se distrajo.

*En el cine*

-Porque tarda tanto Aoi- dijo Tenma en la entrada del cine -será mejor que se dé prisa porque tengo que ir al baño-

-Eh Tenma hola- dijo Shinzuke acompañado por Tachimukai.

-Hola Shinzuke, Tachimukai-sempai-

-Hola Tenma jeje- dijo Tachimukai.

-Que hacen aquí-

-Tachimukai-sempai me invito a ver una película con Haruna-san- dijo Shinzuke emocionado.

-Mejor vamos adentro si- dijo Tachimukai algo sonrojado.

-Hai- respondieron ambos.

-Y tu Tenma que haces aquí- dijo Shinzuke.

-Eh… yo… buscaba el baño, si el baño, ahora vengo- dijo Tenma.

-Eh Shinzuke espera aquí yo también voy al baño- dijo Tachimukai.

-Hai Tachimukai-sempai-

*En el baño*

-Eh Tenma donde estas-

-Aquí, en verdad tenía que ir al baño-

-Muy bien escucha, ya sé que estas aquí para ver con una película con Aoi-

-¡Como lo sabe!… digo a que se refiere Tachimukai-sempai-

-Tenma yo no soy Endo-san así que escúchame, yo en verdad tengo una cita con Haruna, pero como me encontré con Shinzuke tuve que traerlo a cambio de que no le dijera nada a Kido, así que te diré lo siguiente yo me sentare lo más alejado de ti y Aoi, pero si dices una sola palabra de esto yo juro que le digo a todos que te metiste al vestidor de las chicas te vestiste como porrista-

-Eso nos es verdad- dijo Tenma sonrojado.

-Ah que no eh- dijo Tachimukai sacando unas fotos de Tenma con el traje de porrista.

-Donde saco esto O/O-

-Tengo mis contactos-

-Es Akane verdad…-

-Demonios… digo yo… ah sí es ella, así que ya sabes ¿ok?-

-Ok -.-U -

*Ya afuera*

-Hola Tenma-kun- dijo Aoi con una sonrisa que hizo que Tenma se sonrojara.

-H-H-Hola jejeje ^/^-

-Vaya que coincidencia que estén ustedes dos acá- dijo Haruna.

-Si… coincidencia- dijo Tenma.

-Oye Tenma que haces aquí con Aoi- pregunto Shinzuke.

-Eh… eh… Tachimukai-sempai nos invito, cierto- dijo Tenma.

-Yo hice eso- dijo Tachimukai a lo que Tenma le da un codazo -así es verdad yo los invite, así que mejor entremos la película ya va a empezar-

-Tachimukai-sempai y las palomitas de maíz- dijo Shinzuke.

-Yo también quiero- dijo Aoi.

-Tranquilos yo me encargo de eso- dijo Tenma.

-Tenma-kun- pensó Aoi sonrojándose levemente (Frost: vaya pensé que nunca Tenma sería tan caballero).

-Así es yo me encargo de esto…. Tachimukai-sempai me presta dinero- dijo Tenma haciendo que todos cayeran al estilo anime (Frost: ok era muy impresionante para ser verdad).

-Mejor entremos si ^^U-

…

Ya adentro Tachimukai distrajo a Shinzuke para que Tenma y Aoi se sentaran alejados de ellos -Tachimukai-sempai donde están Tenma y Aoi- dijo Shinzuke.

-Eh… por ahí después los busco ok-

-Ya bueno-

*En otra parte*

-Oye Tenma-kun en serio que quieres ver esta película yo lo comprendería- dijo Aoi dulcemente.

-No yo estoy bien, en serio no te preocupes-

5 minutos después

-ZZZZZZZZZ-

-Tenma despierta- dijo Aoi sacudiendo a Tenma.

-¡LA CUENTA POR FAVOR!... eh ya termino-

-Ni siquiera ha empezado, seguro que…-

-Si estoy seguro-

-Bueno cualquier cosa…- Aoi dejo de hablar ya que Tenma otra vez se quedo dormido, pero esta vez apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de ella, Aoi al principio se sonrojo violentamente e iba a despertar a Tenma -T-T-Tenma-kun, debo d-despertarlo pero… cuantas veces ocurre esto- pensó y dejo que Tenma descansara en su hombro.

*Con el otro par de tortolos*

Al igual que Tenma Shinzuke se quedo dormido apoyándose en las piernas de Haruna.

-Ji… se ve tan adorable cuando duerme- dijo Haruna.

-Adorable, más parece que está durmiendo Pikachu- dijo Tachimukai.

-Vamos Tachi-kun no tienes porque estar celoso-

-Ce-Celoso yo no estoy… bueno quizás… es decir- dijo Tachimukai mientras que Haruna reía, él sabía que estaba metiendo la pata hasta el fondo. Mientras en otra parte de la sal de cine Tenma seguía durmiendo pero esta vez abrazando a Aoi creyendo que era Sasuke.

*Después de la película*

Haruna y Tachimukai caminaban juntos, Tachimukai cargaba en los hombros a Shinzuke quien seguía dormido.

-Fue una buena película no Tachi- dijo Haruna.

-Si es verdad-

-Oye dime en serio invitaste a Tenma y Aoi-

-Claro que no, ellos estaban por su parte-

-Ah… me pregunto cómo les fue- dijo Haruna sonriendo.

-Si…-

…

-Oye Tachi… puedes responderme algo-

-Si dime-

-Y-Yo te gusto- dijo Haruna sonrojándose.

-Eh… y-y-yo p-p-pues…-

-Porque tu si me gustas, pero no tenía el valor para decírtelo, pero quiero que sepas que te amo mucho- dijo Haruna, aprovechando que Tachimukai sostenía a Shinzuke para besarle. Al principio Tachimukai no hizo nada por la sorpresiva acción de Haruna, pero después correspondió al beso.

-Eh Tachimukai-sempai… Haruna-san- dijo Shinzuke despertando, haciendo que Haruna y Tachimukai se separaran -que paso-

-Nada, solo te quedaste dormido- dijo Haruna sonriendo -te llevamos a casa-

-Ah bueno- dijo Shinzuke volviendo a dormir.

*Mientras*

-Oye Aoi aun sigues con la caja de chocolates- dijo Tenma.

-Eh… si- dijo Aoi sonrojándose.

-Ya enserio a quien se lo vas a da…-

-TOMA ACEPTALOS- dijo Aoi mirando hacia abajo totalmente sonrojada entregando la caja a Tenma.

-Eh… g-gracias- dijo Tenma abriendo la caja, en la cual había varios chocolates en forma de balón de futbol -vaya lo hiciste tu-

-S-Si…- dijo Aoi mirando hacia otro lado.

-Quieres uno-

-N-No gracias-

-¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso están envenenados? ¿Quieres matarme?- dijo Tenma con un tono burlón.

-¡Que! Porque yo haría eso-

-Entonces quieres- dijo Tenma ofreciéndole un chocolate.

-….. Ok solo uno- dijo Aoi dispuesta a tomarlo, pero Tenma bromeaba moviendo su mano haciendo que Aoi no tomara el chocolate.

-Aoi… eres muy lenta- dijo con tono burlón.

-¡DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO! ¡TU ERAS EL QUE ME ESTABAS OFRECIENDO UN CHOCOLATE Y AHORA TU ESTAS BURLANDOTE DE MI!- grito Aoi sonrojada.

-No uses tus manos, usa tu boca para tomar el chocolate-

-¡Y PORQUE HARIA ESO!-

-Pues… no se, me parece la mejor forma de comer el chocolate que tú hiciste-

-P-P-Pero eso es lo que hacen las parejas… p-personas q-que están juntas… v-verdad-

-¿Tiene algo de malo?-

-N-No- dijo Aoi sonrojada avanzando para comer el chocolate, pero otra vez Tenma bromeo moviendo su mano.

-¡TENMA!- dijo Aoi furiosa y sonrojada mientras que Tenma reía -Ok… ok ya estoy harta… será mejor que…- dejo de hablar al ver que Tenma tenía el chocolate en su boca, Aoi se sonrojo violentamente ya sabía que significaba eso, al principio estaba muy nerviosa, pero inconscientemente empezó a acercase a él, al estar juntos sus labios Tenma aprovecho la situación para besarla, al principio se sintió confundida pero después correspondió a lo que Tenma profundizo el beso tomándola por la cintura mientras Aoi le abraza por el cuello, era un beso sencillo pero demostraba lo que sentía, pero después se volvió más apasionado, ambos querían que el momento durara para siempre, pero la falta de oxigeno hizo que separaran muy sonrojados.

-…. Sabes eso fue muy dulce- dijo Tenma.

-Idiota… el chocolate siempre es dulce- dijo Aoi.

-Sabes… no me refería al chocolate-

-¡QUE!- grito Aoi roja como un tomate.

* * *

Frost: vamos Akamaru se que no te gusta pero tienes que ir al veterinario.

Akamaru: grrrrrrrr.

Frost: vamos esta esa linda veterinaria…

Akamaru:-con el collar puesta- Guauf ^^

Frost: Ok…. bueno espero que les guste el fic, en cierto punto me pareció algo raro lo que escribía… pero bueno, dejen sugerencias o criticas, no se preocupen soy indiferente a la crítica pero siempre a uno le falta algo para mejorar… bueno me despido hasta la otra, ¡See-ya!


End file.
